Morzan
Morzan was a Dragon Rider, and the first of the Forsworn that served King Galbatorix. Although he does not make a physical appearance in the books, his legacy has a lasting impact on Eragon's quest. Rider Before his betrayal of the Riders and his service to Galbatorix, Morzan was the best friend of Brom, who held nothing but admiration for him. But, as Brom later said, he was "strong in force, but weak in mind". Galbatorix convinced him of leaving the door open at Ilirea (now Urû'baen). Galbatorix stole a dragon egg and then Morzan followed him to an evil place Riders' didn't go. Morzan had there an obscure teaching. The name of Morzan's dragon is unknown, but it is quite likely that its color was red due to the red color of the Zar'roc. Forsworn As the first and last of the Forsworn, Morzan was both powerful and cruel; this is evidenced by the fact that he threw his sword Zar'roc at his three-year-old son, Murtagh, in a fit of drunken rage. He was the only known one of the Thirteen Forsworn to have a child. Children, and the Time Gap problem As revealed in Eldest, it is possible that Eragon may be his son, as well, though this has not been officially established. Also in the synopsis of Eragon at the beginning of Eldest, it says that Eragon is fifteen and that Brom and Jeod stole the egg twenty years ago and killed Morzan in the process making a five year gap between his death and Eragon's birth, thus it makes no sense for Morzan to be Eragon's father. However, the same could be said for Murtagh; his 'last birthday' as of Eragon was his eighteenth, which would put his birth a year or two after Morzan's death if the 'twenty years' number is correct. Thus, if the 'twenty years' is not just an estimate or a 'rounded up' number of years (like saying 'last decade' to mean 'seven years ago'), it is impossible for Morzan to have thrown his sword at a three-year-old Murtagh. Speculation * How Morzan specifically died is unknown, but in the movie adaption of Eragon, Brom said he took Zar'roc (it doesn’t make much sense why Brom would do this other than he somehow lost his own sword during the duel) and stabbed him in the heart. This could be considered, unless the author says otherwise about how Morzan died. * There is speculation among fans that Morzan may not be Eragon's father. Some believe that Eragon and Murtagh are only half brothers. * Morzan may have been an elf. This is unlikely, though, since he was weak-minded while elves are assumingly strong in such things. * Morzan may have also been a Shade. This is because Brom stabbed Morzan in the heart, which is the only way to kill a Shade. Though Brom said a list of names of Shadeslayers, not of which included himself, he may have changed his original name and had been one. He also could have simply omitted his name from the list. * Brom may be Eragon's true father. Since there was a woman who died because Brom loved her, and since he knew Selena, some fans believe that she is the woman Brom loved. In addition, both Brom and Eragon killed people they dueled with in the same fashion (Brom likely, according to the movie adoption, stabbed Morzan in the heart while Eragon did the same for Durza. Comparisons Since Galbatorix can be compared to Palpatine from Star Wars, Morzan, as a man intimal with the king (at least having the right to live in the court), can be compared to Anakin Skywalker: * Both were corrupted and betrayed many of their own Order (Morzan was corrupted by Galbatorix and betrayed and murdered his fellow Dragon Riders, as Anakin was corrupted by Palpatine and murdered his fellow Jedi Knights). * Both generated children who later turned against their side (Morzan is the father of Eragon and Murtagh, who turned against the Empire, while Anakin was the father of Luke and Leia, who turned against the Galactic Empire). * The only diference is that, while Anakin, then Darth Vader, died to save his son from Palpatine, Morzan died at Brom's hands. See also *Morzan Family *Forsworn Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Imperials Category:Males es:Morzan